Angelica Rahjal
Character Name: Angelica Rahjal Place of Birth/Raising: Arad Doman Physical Description A Domani woman, who stands 5'10" and weighs 126 lb. her Green eyes always seems to look down her pert nose as if she thinks she is better then most people around her. unless there is a man in the room whom she is trying to get close to, then her eyes are full of warmth and twinkle with hidden promises of pleasure to come. Dark red hair, that flows down to the middle of her back, frames her olive complexioned skin that fits snugly inside a Domani Dress that most people(other then Domani) consider scandalous. Character History Angelica was born to a well-to-do merchant family only a single days ride east from Bandar Eban. Her family had built its reputation with its trade success between Bandar Eban and Saldaea. Her mother started to train her to take up the family trade at an early age, by teaching her the many ways of seducing men for that trading edge. But not all was happy for this young woman. A rival merchant managed to take up several of her mothers clients and soon the damage to the family coffers forced them into debt and poverty. At age 16 Angelica's parents suffered from a strange illness. her father died only a few weeks after and her mother didn't look like she would last much longer. Angelica cared for her mother and called on the Creator for help. She almost thought she felt something, a glimmer of hope on the edge of her consciousness, but it was only a false hope and she wept openly as she buried her mother in her grave. Standing over the twin mounds of her parents graves she forsook the Creator and cursed his name. She packed up what few belongings she had and left her home, heading west to Bandar Eban. It was there that she was approached by a Darkfriend, albeit not right away. He was watching her for several months, and even "befriended" her before he was satisfied with Angelica's resolve. In the basement of a local Inn she swore her oaths to the Dark Lord. 2 years passed until the spark of the one power manifested it self. she was Seducing one of the merchants from her family's rival that put them in poverty and led to her parents death, when something happened. The man was resiting her urges and was about to turn away from her, ruining her attempt to get close and kill him when a wonderful feeling came over her and the world seemed sharper, but that wasn't all. the man turned around, glazed-eyed as if he was sleep walking and stepped into her arms and into his death. the feeling of triumph washed away the sensation of whatever it was and left her gasping. she longed for that sensation again, she knew she had done something maybe she even used the one power. She thought of going to the white tower to see if she could harness that power, Oh the things she could do, with the One Power behind her, but she put the thought aside. If she went to the Tower, they may find out she is a Darkfriend, who knows the power Aes Sedai have, they might be able to do that, so she brings up her revelation to her friends of the Dark, to see if there is anything else she could do. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies